Some People Say When You Die PART TWO
by Living in a Casket
Summary: Continuation of PART ONE of this series. Bella will not be swayed to stay, she's going to be strong and a fighter...but will the Volturi accept her? Or become posessive? Will some not like her? Or some like her too much? Will someone turn up unexpectedly?
1. Decision

Some People Say When You Die ... PART TWO

Inspiration Playlist :)

Glee Cast Songs

Mumford & Sons (Especially Thistle & Weeds)

Bullet for My Valentine

Vampire Weekend

Joshua Radin

Rihanna

Bella's POV

It's been three days since I proclaimed I was going to Volterra, and during this time both families had tried to persuade me from my goal – well, all except one...

"Don't give into 'em Isabella - you _have_ to go and perfect your talent, otherwise it could become dangerous." Jasper said, smiling at me but keeping his distance like always.

Jasper agreed with me from day one, though it seemed he was being nice about it I knew he really wanted me out of here; to keep everyone – including myself – safe.

"Only because you continue to put that ridiculous idea into her head!" Carmen snarled from upstairs.

She was taking it the worst out of everyone; she'd tried to talk me out of it a hundred times and then vowed to do it a hundred more. I felt bad enough on the second day that I agreed with her to stay here. It worked for a few hours Jasper explained to me that I could hurt her if I didn't go.

Since the day Jasper had told me that, she was blaming him constantly and had thrown him out of the house numerous times; Eleazar only managed to convince her otherwise by saying that I needed him for my mental health.

I hated hurting my mother for something that only benefited me...but when Jasper said that I might hurt her or even Eleazar I just had to ignore those sorts of feelings and try to convince myself to think of it as putting them first.

I sighed and continued to fold my clothes and put them into my suitcase. Apparently all I would be wearing was clothes that were provided for me but there was always something comforting in taking your own things.

Eleazar just stayed quiet, I had a feeling he agreed with my decision though he would never go against Carmen. But then, I never thought I would either...

Once I'd packed all of my clothes and make-up I grabbed all of the pictures of Carmen, Eleazar and me. There was one of me a week old, I still looked rough but pretty enough. Then there was one of all of us, including Tanya and Irina – we were all smiling because just before Tanya had tripped up Irina and she fell comically into me.

There were more of just Eleazar, Carmen and I smiling – varying in my age and control.

Jasper wouldn't leave me alone, he thought he was being discreet about it but I knew exactly why he was doing this – in case I either ran off or went out of control _again_. It degraded me to have to be watched all of the time.

At first it got on my nerves but then I realized he was only trying to help so I let it go and tried to ignore him. _After all, that's the least you owe him. You owe him your life for saving Carmen and Eleazar..._

"How did you come to know Carmen and Eleazar then?" Jasper asked, trying to make his hovering a little less awkward, more like hanging out. You have to give him credit for his efforts.

"I was changed, left in the middle of a forest with werewolves." I said bluntly - it was best to just get it over with and if he knew who I was I'd just have to silence him.

"Wow, werewolves, that's big. I'd heard something about that...but I always thought it was an exaggeration." People knew about that? How? Why would that be interesting?

"How did you hear about that?" I asked.

He didn't answer immediately so I looked over to him and he looked down at the floor and changed the subject. "How did you come to be changed?" He asked quizzically.

"I got bitten, same as everyone else." I snapped, looking back to my packing.

Sure, I liked being a vampire because I had a family now but...if I hadn't found Carmen and Eleazar then I would be a nomad - I wouldn't even have had a half-assed father to care for me. And that _was_ his fault.

_All because you weren't there to protect me once you'd had your fun._ I gripped the desk to keep my balance.

"There has to be more to it than that...what's the story?" He probed. Stepping closer to me but I kept my back facing him.

"I'd much rather talk about your changing." I said in a strained voice, closing my eyes for control.

"Mine is for another day, I'm interested in yours. What lead up to it?" He asked, only now he seemed to know it was affecting me...

"I'm sure yours is more interesting." I said, gripping the table even harder.

"Mine isn't all that chipper, so let me know yours." He said, stepping even closer to me. It made me feel cornered and agitated.

I snapped and broke off the piece of desk; it just fell as dust to the floor.

"And mine is?" I yelled, turning on him. He backed away slightly but I kept advancing. "Do you think mine is all sunshine and daisies?" I screamed, storming over to him. Eleazar and Carmen came crashing in with Carlisle, Esme and Alice not far behind them.

Carlisle grabbed me as did Carmen whilst he tried to calm me down. He grabbed my face and stroked my cheek with his thumb. Shushing me and cooing like you would to a baby. But I didn't listen and continued growling and snarling at Jasper.

"Isabella, listen to me, shh, it's alright – just calm down." He murmured.

I snarled and kicked free of my restraints, towering over Jasper, he looked like he wanted to face me but stayed on the floor, "If you think for one second that I have a happy past, think again." I spat, grabbing my bag, running through the house and slamming the door behind me.

On my way to the car I heard Carmen following me with Eleazar, shouting for me to stay with them. I hissed out a, "I'll come back." And sped off faster than any of them could run – for once my strange speed was a blessing.


	2. Demetri and Felix

Once my blow out with Jasper had happened I'd gotten on the first plane to Italy after phoning Renata – whoever that was – about my arrival.

"Would you like something to drink from the cart ma'am?" The flight attendant asked; I hadn't taken a breath since walking into the airport so I just shook my head and smiled at her.

I could feel eyes boring onto the side of my face; I looked up and saw two teenage boys drooling over me in the seats opposite. After rolling my eyes – that they missed – I tried to ignore them.

My instincts told me to kill everyone on the plane, to drink and glut myself on everyone in sight. It took every cell of strength within me to restrain myself for one minute, just a second at a time.

The fire in my throat had never been this bad before, I held myself to the seat – cracking it several times. In the end I closed my eyes and tried to concentrate on what I was going to say to the Volturi once I'd gotten to Italy.

The plane ride took just over eight hours of pure torture – not breathing really did get difficult when the woman next to you was blabbering on about Barrack Obama. Could she not see I was trying to act asleep? _Sure, the guy is amazing but how can you talk for three hours straight about just one man's voice?_

Getting to Volterra from the airport was _not_ a problem, the second I got off the plane I was approached by two rather large, rather scary looking men that got me doing a double-take.

"We have reason to believe you're Isabella Denali, yes?" The larger one asked.

I smiled sweetly and held my hand out, "Hello, you are correct in your assumption, though my actual name is Isabella. Just Isabella." I said, it made sense because I had no last name in actual fact. If they knew my human last name was Swan they might tell the Cullen's, and I wasn't a true Denali.

The smaller one took my hand and kissed it, "Welcome to Italy – and accompanying that welcome; the Volturi. I am Demetri, and this is Felix." He grinned and I smiled back.

"Thank you. It is great meeting you."

We walked over to the carousel where Felix grabbed my bag whilst I spoke to Demetri, "Are you always stared at like this?" I asked, giggling.

"Pretty much, you might get the odd day a celebrity comes past and they're more interested in them – but only for a few seconds, we're hot." He grinned.

I welcomed the cheeky attitude of Demetri, and the brawn of Felix made me feel safe and protected. Though I really did hate it that they felt they had to carry my bags.

"Felix, I wish you would let me carry my bag." I huffed.

"Nonsense, my masters would be disappointed in me if I agreed to let you lift a finger." He smiled.

"Then you were taught well." I complimented. I had almost forgotten that back when Demetri was taught things it was only right to treat women in such a way.

"The highest education one can get – in both ways." He winked.

I smiled at the thought of the things I would learn here – to fight, protect myself...be feared.

"Does this mean I will be taught combat?" I asked, grinning from ear to ear.

"Not only combat my dear..." Demetri chuckled. I slapped him lightly and giggled. His lame jokes were lovely and even entertaining compared to the intense conversations of the past few days.

"Everyone is rather excited for your arrival dear," Demetri said, opening the car door for me, it was a shiny, sleek car that I still couldn't name – no matter how fast I wanted to drive it.

"Oh, why is that?" I asked, stroking the luxury, wooden dashboard.

"You fought off werewolves at a few minutes old, no?" He grinned.

"Well yes, but it was hardly a fight..." I said, looking down like I did when I was human – when I blushed. How did everyone know this about me? Were people talking about me from the party?

"Not the way I heard it, I heard that you threw the beast 20 feet across the forest and then scared off the rest with one sentence – then when they ignored you and took up the chase, you managed to outrun them!" He said, almost boasting about me.

"I guess you did get the whole story...but you are making it sound different to what it was..." I said, raising my eyebrow.

"Did you really think Eleazar could have resisted telling us about his discovery? Not phoned in advance with questions about looking after you?" He smiled and touched my cheek, "Seems like you were more than he could handle." He grinned.

I growled playfully, "I'm a lot of woman, tame me and you deserve a medal." I winked.

He chuckled and started the engine. "I've heard that too."


	3. Elegant hallways and elevator music

Getting close to Volterra was easy when you could weave through the traffic at 70 mph. It made me smile every time we got stopped for speeding, or for Demetri being on his phone. You would think with our sense's we wouldn't get caught – but he never got a ticket because they either fancied him or me.

_This was nice – strange – but nice nonetheless._

There was a complete grid-lock to get into the main city and Demetri slapped his forehead, "You had to arrive on St. Marcus's Day, didn't you?" He growled playfully.

"St. Marcus's Day? As in Marcus of the Volturi?" I asked inquisitively.

"Yes, it marks the day – funnily enough – that vampires were banished from the city by Marcus." He grinned, "And here we are driving another one into the city walls."

I chuckled, "I take it Marcus doesn't leave the castle for Karaoke?"

"No, he just watches them dancing in the street like idiots." He chuckled, "Speaking of which you must take the back entrance today as attacking one of the festival-goers would be a bad thing." He smiled.

"Yes, especially on St. Marcus's Day." I giggled.

"Yes, the last vampire that did – ended up a pile of ashes two hours later." I stopped, the way he said it – it was like it was normal to kill people...

Nothing more was said after that, I didn't really want to ask the burning questions – I felt that they might laugh at my naïveté's. Maybe my questions would be answered soon enough.

We were in the car for another ten minutes before we got to the main gate, everyone else had to go the long way round but, being Volturi, we got a shortcut in.

The _back_ _entrance_ was probably nicer than the actual entrance, it was a quaint little room – though it was large and marble it seemed cosy. There were paintings of people all over the walls.

One caught my attention more than all of the others – so I wasn't surprised when my body walked automatically in front of it to get a better look, even though it made no difference.

Sure enough it was what it thought it was, Eleazar. His face looked so – cold and empty, it made me want to sob to see him so lifeless.

I felt someone behind me, they put their hand on my shoulder, "It was his prime," Was all Felix said before pulling me over to the hallway.

After I took one last look at the lifeless, _dead_ Eleazar I followed Felix and Demetri into the hallway. _Does that mean I'm going to be lifeless? Cold and alone in my painting?_ I asked myself, thinking over how I already was.

Actually, thinking over everything I found something that shook me to my core, _that's you now..._

The hallway never ended, the scents invaded my senses within moments – tens of vampires everywhere, waiting. I wanted to scream and fight myself out of here – escape with my life into Eleazar and Carmen's arms. They would protect me there.

Felix noticed my edginess and put an arm around me, "Don't worry, _no_ _one_ will hurt you. I'll personally promise that." He vowed.

It made me a little more relaxed to hear that I had someone to look out for me, caring for me amongst all of these vampires. And it helped me further to think of his skills compared to some of the people here. His strength alone would put many off of fighting against him.

Before long I could see the end of the hallway, though it was pleasant enough there was really only so much you could take of one thing. We stopped at a doorway and I was about to ask Demetri why we had stopped when he bent down and opened an invisible hatch and motioned for me to go first.

"It is the back entrance, I'm afraid you will have to jump Isabella." He smiled and helped me to the rim.

I nodded stiffly and jumped, landing graciously and moving out of the way the moment I heard someone else falling. Soon we were on our way again, this hall was much like the other, although it was all beaten rock and damp it had the same layout and essence.

I could smell even more vampires down here – it boiled my anger slightly to head them moving, watching me like I wouldn't know they were there.

A few times I hissed in their direction, Demetri and Felix looked at me quizzically every time but I just ignored them and sped up – seeking my destination, determined on defending myself if need be.

This time it seemed shorter and we reached an old, beaten elevator. I got in and stood at the back as Demetri and Felix stood in front of me – like security.

Once they closed the doors I almost giggled at the sight of us, all listening to elevator music as though we were off to a hotel room in L.A. Felix looked back and glared at me, it shocked me that he was siding against me but then I heard someone talking above us.

"She's a child! We cannot house her if she won't behave like an adult!" Someone hissed harshly, I thanked Felix with a nod before stopping my laughing and making sure I looked straight-faced.

We reached the top floor after a minute or so and practically ran to the presence of Aro, Caius and Marcus.


	4. It always has to be me that's different

I looked into Aro's eyes and he stared right back – analysing everything about me in his stare.

He was well dressed and he looked like any of us but just a little more...powerful. It was really the only way to describe him; we all looked rather normal compared to his unusually paler, chalky skin. His eyes were bright red, just a little below mine. Though mine had darkened significantly from being a newborn, they were still the brightest I had ever seen.

"Why are you here?" He asked, getting up but never breaking eye contact. His movements were swift and agile, like an elegant dance. I was guessing that the years of walking and dancing had merged together into an attractive, alluring strut.

He was staring at me so intently that I realized that it was a kind of test pretty quickly, more of a blink first and you're weak attitude. I'm not weak.

I stared back coldly, letting him know the game was on, and I thought I saw him nod slightly to me but I couldn't be sure. "I have presented a talent that I cannot control and I fear harming my parents."

He took that information well considering that no one of the Volturi loved anyone as such. It was a lonely life as Eleazar had always told me, and from the painting in the lobby-like place – he wasn't exaggerating. It still sent chills to my spine to think of his face, and I was a vampire.

"So you think we can help you?" He asked, taking a step closer. It was a movement planned to intimidate me, but I was having none of it.

"That is what a very reliable source told me, surely this is going to help me the most, protect those who I love and that it will give me power over myself, no?" I said stepping closer to him; he raised an eyebrow at my boldness.

He then smiled, "You have no fear."

I didn't smile, "I've learned. Fear makes you weak, and if you're weak – you're nothing. Not to anyone, ever." I snapped, remembering my past, to be honest I was lucky I didn't start snarling at the memories in my head of that last day...

The depth of the conversation was making me feel a little uncomfortable but it seemed to be weighing in my favour so I continued with it. Though I wasn't going to let Aro analyse me any more than needed to get me a spot in this place.

"I like you Isabella you speak what you think, and so far it's truth." He smiled. "And I have heard such things about you. They are no word of a lie, your beauty is...breathtaking." He took another step closer and grabbed my hand. His look was distant and optimistic for a few moments before it turned to frustration. "It seems they were indeed _all_ true; such a shame." He sighed, turning away from me and dropping my hand.

"You can't read my mind." I stated, grinning.

Most people in the room must have thought that Aro had read my mind and seen everything that had happened, but I knew better. Eleazar had already explained everything about the Volturi and their talents – and mine. It seemed he was right about Aro.

He turned and grinned back at me, "It would seem so. Tell me, are you consciously doing that?" He asked.

"No, even if I wanted to – I cannot lift my shield at any time other than when I lose control." I said, cutting myself off when I got to my control. It was edgy and I knew that he'd picked up on it.

"What do you mean by losing control my dear?" He asked intrigued. I planted my feet further apart so that I could defend myself in case someone felt like it. Hearing someone's weakness could set any of them off, they held no allegiance to me and so I had to watch my own back.

"My emotions get the better of me and unleash a shield of phenomenal power, it is impossible to control without assistance." I blurted out, not wanting their reaction to be bad. I remembered back to the control _it_ had over _me_ on that night. I felt that being truthful about the whole thing was best.

"Surely you must have some control?" He scoffed. I gave him a look that would reassure him of my point.

"It's had happened once, it physically hurt me too much to rein it in – an empath had to calm me in order for me to relax my shield enough to absorb it again. At which time I could stand no longer stand and had to be carried inside." I admitted a little sheepishly.

It was silent for a few moments before Caius spoke up, "You said that it hurt physically...is it truly that powerful?" He asked; sitting up from his chair.

It shocked me that Caius was speaking to me, I'd always been told – by the guests that stayed behind to help me, Eleazar and Jasper...everyone, that Caius was an evil being that was surely murder his own mother if it would bring him just an inch more power.

And here he was...speaking to me, addressing me as though I were Jane or Alec...

"Yes, I had tears down my face from the effort." I said, looking into his eyes like Aro's, but he seemed to have tougher measures and looked away, stroking his temple.

Murmuring surrounded me; I felt as though I had put my foot in my mouth – after looking round, I knew I had. They all looked at me as though I were either insane, or a Goddess.

"Vampires cannot cry my dear..." Caius said, looking over to me and shifting uncomfortably. He looked over his shoulder and looked like he was trying to be above me for some reason – did he think I was after his throne?

"I did." I stated, looking towards a gaping Aro.

I was a little shell-shocked to see him grinning like the cat that ate the canary. He straightened out his suit and walked over towards me, putting an arm around my shoulders. "Now child, this may be a little sudden but I realize that yes, you need help and yes, we are the best people for the task." I wondered where he was going with this, a minute ago he doubted his ability to look after me and now he was what? Offering me the spot? "So, if you would, could we have a demonstration of your talent – so we know what we're dealing with." He smiled. _You would bloody want that wouldn't you? The _one_ thing that could harm someone..._

I thought about it for a few moments, I'd probably hurt someone and that wouldn't be accepted well by _anyone_ here, "Do you have an empath?" I asked, looking around all of the vampires surrounding us.

I looked back to Aro and his smile was a little smaller but still there.

"We have a very powerful shield Isabella, you will not hurt any of us." He reassured me, though that helped a little I couldn't help thinking about that day before, there were shields there too. Look what happened there.

"We need to see the full extent of your shield and like you said, you were too weak to even walk after a few minutes – once you're too tired you will collapse and we'll care for you until you're strong enough again." He reassured me. Though it made me feel better; I couldn't help but dread being so vulnerable in front of them.

_But I'm no coward. _"Alright, I'll do it." I sighed, moving away from Aro to the centre of the room.

I stepped away from them and braced myself, I nodded towards Aro and his brothers before closing my eyes and letting all of the things that angered me overtake my system.

Though I had a _lot_ of things to get me angry it was hard to find things that would get me angry enough.

When I could think I thought of how Edward had left me, how he'd made me catatonic for months – Jacob was there but then he left me as well. The feeling of abandonment crashed over me once again, though it wasn't like once before. Now it was pure hate and anger. That was enough to get my skin crawling with the shield, but I needed something more, something _dangerously_ enraging.

It hurt to use Edward like this, to use _Jacob_ like this. Though they both left me high and dry – I still loved both of them. Now I had forever to hate them, could I?

That's when I thought of what I was, how much I hated having to live forever. Even if the Cullen's never found out who I was – I'd have to see them every few months because of Eleazar and Carmen.

But then if they figured out who I was then I'd either have no family...or I'd separate life-long friends for eternity. I'd wreck everything. I'd be the reason for someone else to be abandoned. I'd be Edward and Jacob.

That did it, my self-hatred entered my system and almost knocked me down with the force of the emotion. My shield was ready.

I snarled audibly as the first shield left my body, it didn't hurt, in fact; letting it go was such a relief I wanted to cry right then and there – it was like I was free of all of my negative emotions, all but one – I was left with just rage.

"Look at that." Someone said, sounding completely awed.

I looked up into the pulsing orb above me; it seemed pretty in control for a while. I practiced expanding and contracting it a few times. "Incredible." I muttered.

And it truly was, I could control something so powerful and it only took a little effort physically, emotionally it was a low-blow but it was amazing...well, I say that...until the pain started.

I cried out, this pain was unbelievable – it crushed my joy about accomplishing the first thin blue shield and dominated everything into rage and anger.

For the first time I realized that the pain wasn't physical; it was like adrenaline for vampires; heightening everything. My sense of smell improved, my eyesight was even sharper and my hearing was unbelievably more acute.

This sight allowed me to see through my shields to Aro's face – it was amazed, in awe and more than a little shook up. My hearing could help me pick up what people were saying.

"I thought Eleazar had lost his touch, he knows a powerful vampire when he sees one." Someone said, chuckling half-way through.

"Oh my God, this girl can kick ass!" Another shouted.

"Is this safe?" A third asked. She was the most down-to-earth out of all of them. I _was_ dangerous, I_ was_ deadly...and they had no idea what could start happening.

The second red layer became fully visible to people after a few seconds, once again pushing people from the blue inner circle; people only started screaming when the red left the blue boundaries.

Some people's faces were twisted in pain, others in what seemed like emotional pains – much like my own._ Did that happen before?_

Aro's eyes lit up with delight at the sight of the few vampires screaming in agony. Did he enjoy this? Torturing people was a fun game to him? A vampire out of control was a reason for celebration?

I wasn't enjoying this one little bit – it might physically be torturing the vampires around me but it seemed to take its toll on my emotional state, more like torture for me. But it wasn't like this at all...I _wanted_ to fell powerful, and have for so long – _why should a few agonized screams stop you?_

No, I wasn't that person. I wanted to be strong, powerful and feared but I wouldn't be unless I kept myself as I was, I needed to be in control of myself before my power.

This had gone on long enough, "Make it stop!" I screamed. I was louder than everyone else; people were silent apart from the whimpering of the few on the layer; their faces not quite hiding their torture.

I closed my eyes, not willing to look at them anymore, _I_ was doing that to them, because I was a sick being that enjoyed it...

Then everything went cold, dark and empty. Simply everything went silent. There was no wind, no sun, no heat, and no life. Everything was silent.

I opened my eyes to see what was making everyone silent but all I could see was people's shocked faces, staring into my eyes. It scared me to think that maybe it was me that had made everything dead, made it all cold and dark; could I do something like that? Was I too scary for even the Volturi?

Unlike before there was no muttering, no murmurs of approval or even disapproval...it was silent and dead. Just like Eleazar's face in the painting, just like Renee's eyes when she died. It was like the whole room was stunned into silence, shocked to death.

"Oh my God..." Aro whispered, I didn't even think he consciously said it, it was a muttered curse, not as enthusiastic as before – it was as though he had found something he'd feared for years, thousands of years. But what did that have to do with me? Or more importantly...my eyes?


	5. Resting and Thinking

Chapter Five

I looked around and saw myself in a crater where the shield had broken into the floor and left an indent of a perfect circle-base.

It was silent for a very long time, no one spoke – no one even moved apart from me. I absorbed my shield and managed to stay up this time. Maybe I was stronger this time, maybe because it was smaller and initiated I was a little more in control? Who knew?

The fact everything was silent made me want to scream, break all of the silence but it seemed that that would have been a bad idea. At least for now, they were ripping me apart for being abnormal.

I looked into all of their eyes, each time my subject would flinch, whimpered slightly or stared harder but failed and looked away. It was as though I were their worst fear...truly something you'd never encountered and prayed to the lord every day that you wouldn't.

I couldn't help it and snapped, "What is everyone looking at?" I hissed, standing up straight and taking a step towards them.

My actions could have been taken better; everyone jumped back and let the guards that were strongest protect them. Like I was the danger – to the Volturi for God's sake! My shield wasn't active and there was no way I'd be able to do _that_ again anytime soon.

Then someone told me, "Your eyes." That was all they muttered before stopping themselves and looking away and dodged my gaze.

"What about my eyes?" I boomed, my voice cracked. No, it wasn't my voice cracking; it was the air around me that cracked, like lightening.

I stepped forwards and the guards matched me, twelve of them all facing me with anger and determination in their eyes, I noticed that Felix and Demetri were indecisive, switching between looking at my face and my eyes.

"Calm down Isabella." Aro shook, his voice actually shook like a child that'd been told a scary story on Halloween.

I stopped moving and stood up completely straight, "It would be much easier if I knew which parts of my personality to hide, because it is quite obviously scaring the shit out of you and everyone here." I hissed, looking away from them and out of the window.

"We will explain everything once you're calm enough, but for now you must rest – I can see you are not well enough to receive the information." Caius said, taking my arm and leading me out to the hallway, to somewhere I could rest for the next few hours.

Though I didn't need to sleep it seemed that lying down with my eyes closed helped my strength build faster.

While I was '_resting'_ I listened to the movements and conversations going on throughout the castle – quite a few I wished I hadn't heard for various reasons. Who knew Jane was a screamer...

Though my private joking was entertaining I could only keep my thoughts out of the front of my mind for so long, it had to be thought about and pondered on most of the time otherwise I would have surely gone insane.

Firstly, I had to think about what their reactions meant, mostly Aro's. At first he seemed to be oblivious to the truth, unbelieving. Then he changed, _something_ changed. He no longer hid behind the wall, he saw what was happening and I wasn't quite sure if he liked it or not. Aro perceived talents as power, and power was his existence. But was I a talent he needed or wanted? Was I something he'd choose to keep or would I be sent away to hurt someone I loved?

Caius said he would explain everything to me, I felt that it was going to be a _very_ strange thing to have happened to me, something that they weren't sure I would like or not._ Something they didn't know if they liked or not._ I hoped it was something I could handle; this talent was really starting to take its toll on me.

A loud bang on my door knocked me out of my thoughts; I had been so taken in by the sounds and scents that it truly was like sleeping. What a strange thing for a vampire to be able to do, I'd have to tell Eleazar and Carmen – they missed sleeping the most.

The door opened and there stood a little girl, she looked frightened but her face was hard and determined – I respected her courage and smiled warmly at her.

She smiled back weakly, "My masters wish to see you now," She said, looking around like something was following her.

"Thank you, what is your name?" I asked, she was a very interesting creature, small and timid yet I could see the heart of a fighter within her.

"Renata, we spoke on the phone upon your arrival." She said, stepping into my room and closing the door behind her.

I stayed lying on the bed so not to scare her; I still couldn't get a grip on the fact that people feared me. And it wasn't even a little fear...it was like I was everyone's nightmare come to life.

"Yes, I remember." I smiled, sitting up slowly. "Could you come here please?" I asked, holding my hand out as if to grab hers in a comforting manner.

"I-I can't." She stuttered, looking down at the floor frightened.

"Why ever not?" I asked, standing up and walking over to her, she looked up into my eyes and I almost saw a hint of regret in hers.

"It is dangerous, though I am a shield my masters advised me to keep my distance – you are unstable and a threat." She spat out, looking more than frightened of me.

I scoffed and bent down to her height, she must only have been about thirteen or fourteen when she was changed – a child really. She tried to step back but I grabbed her shoulder.

"It's alright, I can feel my shield, it is restrained and it isn't going anywhere. You don't have to fear me." I smiled, stroking her cheek and she smiled a little.

"I guess, but as that was an order I cannot," She sighed and stepped away from me – though she looked visibly less fearful of me, I guessed that would have to do for now.

I nodded to her stiffly and followed her out of my room towards the main tower where we would be conferencing with the brothers. Once I was before the three brothers – looking slightly more relaxed compared to before – Aro smiled and got off of his throne.

"Isabella, I trust you have rested to full health?" He asked, treating it like I'd been asleep and not heard his conversations about me.

"Yes thank you." I said, stepping forward so we were just two feet apart, "Explain to me what went wrong." I spat, I wasn't going to hang the dog out – I wanted answers, and quickly.

I hated being lied to, and treating everything like it hadn't happened was the wrong thing to do if you wanted to stay in my good books. And from what I'd seen, you were best off in my good books baby.

"Now, nothing went wrong as such – far from it actually..." Aro trailed off, seeming a little nervous.

"Spit it out, either there is something about me that is scaring the shit out of you _or_ you are juts big babies that act powerful." I said, adjusting my eyes to slits.

"I assure you, we are every bit as powerful as is said Isabella." He said harshly, I rolled my eyes but he continued. "As for their being something wrong with you, that is one way to put it – not wrong, just different to the rest of us." He muttered.

"Different good or different '_we're going to destroy you'_?" I asked, crossing my arms in agitation, I knew how these people worked.

"We aren't sure; it all depends on what you choose." He stated, moving away from me to sit back on his chair.

"So my reactions and choices...my life depends on it?" I asked, scoffing at the very thought of a life being _that_ worthless to _anyone._ "Well as it's like that..." I started, "Humour me." I grinned.

What was I saying? I meant that much to the Cullen's, it could happen.

"Unfortunately, yes." He said, actually looking like he meant it.

"Then I request that we phone my father, coven leader and mentor Eleazar," I stopped and licked my lips deviously, "Or we send for him and his mate." I stated.

I wasn't doing this alone, if these decisions were so important I wanted to be advised on everything, every movement, every gesture and every sentence. Aro looked around him to Caius, he nodded ever so slightly and Aro clicked his fingers.

An unknown vampire ran in, handed Aro a phone and ran back out. He looked into my eyes and slowly offered me it; I walked over and took it nodding in thanks.

I dialled the number and put it on speakerphone as to show them I had nothing to hide; someone picked up on the first ring.

"Hello?" A girl asked, she sounded dead and lifeless. At first I thought it was Carmen but the tone was too high pitched for her bell-voice. I raised an eyebrow but then thought over the fact that with me being gone – she'd want someone there at all times and Eleazar liked to take time to himself.

"Put the phone onto Eleazar," I said, closing my eyes at the relief that his voice was only seconds away.

"Isabella?" He murmured, hopeful.

"Yes father, it's me." I smiled, my voice was weak with relief.

I could hear laughing and cheering in the background, I could also definitely hear sobs of joy from Carmen not far away from the receiver. With all of this joy I couldn't help but smile and laugh back with them, the sobs also sneaked out.

"Oh honey, are you coming home? What did they teach you? What's it like to be in control of your power?" He spluttered, trying to get all of the questions out simultaneously.

"Erm, I'm not coming home yet Eleazar," I sighed, hearing the cheers stop, "Far from it actually – I've phoned because everyone is scared of me." I heard Aro scoff but I took no notice; he _was_ scared, shit scared, he just wouldn't admit it. "They say that depending on my decisions and choices...I could survive or be destroyed and I don't know what they want to hear." I said, getting a little upset.

"Isabella..." He sighed, holding in his sobs, "Don't worry we'll get you through this – I'm coming to Volterra on the first flight out, I'll be there in the morning–" Aro cut him off.

"Actually Eleazar, this is the only time my brothers and I are able to interview the child. If she does not answer our queries today we will be forced to destroy her regardless of what she says." He said, picking his nails absentmindedly. _Wow, first disgusting vampire habit alert._

I growled as did my father, "Please, just give me till tomorrow, I'll run there if I have to!" He yelled, pouring all of the pleading into the one sentence.

"You are my dear friend Eleazar...and you know that I would do all I could if it would make any difference – but after what we saw we know it is not wise to wait. Now you can either help her through the phone or leave her to do it alone." Aro said nonchalantly, as though he were discussing a business proposition or the weather.

Eleazar was all that could be heard throughout the entire room, his breathing was erratic and angered, he wanted to help me but in his own way – he felt as though this wasn't enough for me. How did I know all of this? _Because I know Eleazar_.

"Alright, but I wish to be seen throughout." Eleazar demanded harshly.

"Very well but it won't make much difference." Caius said, waving towards some more assistants.

Once they'd hooked up the screen and monitor we had an image of a hard-faced Eleazar. He could see us and we could see him – it was the best we could get considering he was in the US and we were in Europe.

Aro cleared his throat unnecessarily before standing up; I still hadn't looked at Eleazar properly. I didn't want him to see the fear in my eyes – I wanted to be strong for him.

"I'm afraid you'll have to look at me child." Aro called from beside the monitor, I sighed. Could I do this? Allow Eleazar to see me once again weak?

In the end I just bottled up the courage and turned to them, looking right into his eyes. He jumped back from the desk at the sight of me, did I look different? My skin was the same and so was my hair...but everyone ad that reaction about my eyes.

"I would like a mirror Aro." I voiced, looking at him coldly.

"I really don't think–" I cut him off.

"Silence!" I snarled, the echoing happened again, the cracking of the air. "I would like a mirror, please." I said softly looking at Renata.

She ran off and came back with a mirror, I looking into it and was shocked into the next world at what I saw.

**Alright my puppies, that was for a VERY SPECIAL reader of mine called ****97**** you have her to thank for the update – it's been so long and she convinced me that I needed to do this for you; my readers!**

**Now that little speech is over I would like to recommend everyone to go to the bottom of this screen and R&R telling me EXACTLY what you think of it.**

**Jade.**

. (The eyes)


End file.
